Wake Up, Wake Up Dreaming
by MrsAngelinaTao
Summary: A story from the past: Rainy days are depressing William T. Spears. What does his senpai do to help him?


_This story takes place in the past when William T(heodore, I thought this name suits him) Spears worked as Eric Slingby's kohai under Yuigon-sama (whom you hopefully will recognize as Undertaker still in charge; I made that one up, sorry!)_  
><em>The story is dedicated to my beloved husband. ;)<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for a story, all these brilliant characters belong to Yana Toboso whom I owe my inspiration! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>WAKE UP, WAKE UP DREAMING<strong>

"Theo-kun… Theo-kun… Theo-kun! I admit that you're an adorable sight when sleeping, but not during working time!"

Slowly, he began to stir. Did he say 'sleeping'? He yawned and blinked confusedly. "Hm?"

Narrowed, mossy-green eyes met his drowsy, golden ones. Approximately three seconds later, he realized whose eyes were scolding him silently. Horrified, he bolted upwards, stammering an apology. "Senpai, I am most awfully sorry to have caused you trouble. It shall not happen again." He hastily adjusted his glasses.

A chuckle was the answer. "Theo-kun is always so funny, don't you agree, Eric-kun?" The slim man with the long silver hair grinned and turned around to the other desk standing in their crowded office at which a tall, well-built man with wild, blond hair was sitting over a report.

"Sure!" Eric Slingby said, cast his co-worker an amused glimpse over the rim of his tinted spectacles and began to stretch on his chair, looking like a content lion that had just been fed. "What was so interesting to keep you awake all night, Will?" he enquired nosily.

"N-nothing," William T. Spears replied. "Don't be so curious…" He was pierced by two pairs of sparkling eyes, but tried his best to hide his embarrassment. It was unforgivable to fall asleep when being supposed to work! Oh, dear!

"Well," Yuigon smirked and poked his kohai's upper arm, "catch up with your paperwork and I'll let you go a bit earlier. As an exception," he added and retreated into the stuffed little chamber he proudly called 'his private'.

"Can I leave earlier as well?" Eric called after his boss who turned his head lazily.

"You? Have you already finished your report? If not, and I know you haven't, you'll stay the regular schedule," the legendary shinigami decided smilingly.

"Old skinflint!" the blond huffed. Hovering his quill above the paper, he glanced over to his colleague who sat behind his desk, staring absentmindedly out of the window, chin resting on his left hand. "Hey, wake up dreaming! Why aren't you telling me to respect the boss as usual? Has something happened?" He stood up and strolled through the room to inspect his apathetic kohai. When William still didn't react although Eric was standing right next to him, he shook his shoulder.

The kenshinigami startled. "Yes?"

"Hey, what's the matter? Aren't you alright?" the lion asked concerned.

"Um, yes, I am. I – er – didn't sleep that much last night," William explained, hardly being able to keep his eyes open.

Eric smirked boldly. "Shall I bring you a coffee, Mr Spears?"

His friend gazed at him coldly. "No, thank you, Mr Slingby. Go back to your work."

Grumbling, the older man returned to his desk and resumed his writing. It didn't last too long, though, until he was bored and started chatting. "Y'know, I'm really wondering what could have kept you up last night. Oh, don't tell me anything, I've got an idea. I guess it was your crush from the library, wasn't it? You've finally gathered your guts and told her that you liked her. You certainly invited her over to your place after enjoying an exquisite meal, since you're a gentle nobleman – no, the other way round – a noble gentleman, ah, forget it! However, you've finally got her, correct or am I right?" With his tongue between his teeth, he crossed out a few sentences, leaving an admittedly poor report… Receiving no answer, he again watched the black-haired man staring out of the window. "Oh, don't tell me she turned you down. Don't worry, she's not worth a single tear. It's her own fault if she rejects prince charming. I'm sure you've treated her very politely."

Slowly, William turned his head and frowned. "Excuse me, what are you talking about?"

Eric was totally abashed. "William T. Spears!" he growled. "How dare you not listen to your senpai?"

The dark reaper yawned. "My apologies. I'm so sleepy today. It's because of the rain, I suppose. It's a day one only want to stay in bed with a cup of tea and the raindrops beating down against the glass."

The wild one smiled. "No problems with girls then?"

William shook his head no.

"Alright, I'll get you your tea, I forgot that you don't like coffee." He rose and stretched before leaving the office to fetch the beverages. He had decided that he needed something as well to motivate him to finally finish this stupid report.

Entering the 'treasury' as the room containing the coffee machine was called colloquially, there were a few reapers standing around said machine.

"Poor Emily, she's broken…" a young brunet wailed, stroking the huge automaton affectionately.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, approaching the bunch of men.

"It's Emily, poor old lady…"

The tall blond inspected her. "Hm…" Connected to power? Yes. He carefully rapped his knuckles against the cold steel. "Don't be shocked," he warned before kicking the machine heartily.

"Slingby, no!" One of the others yelled at him, when he additionally slapped her with the flat of his hand.

Immediately the automaton sprung to life and purred contently while exhaling a stream of vapour.

"Good girl," Eric praised her, patting her lightly and let her do her work. "Maybe she's like Will and gets sleepy when it rains."

"Do you mean Spears?"

"Exactly," he affirmed while preparing a pot of black tea. "Have you ever seen him sleep? Looks pretty cute, I tell you."

"I doubt someone ever has, except you, of course. You two seem to get along quite well. But be honest once: isn't he a complete bore?"

The wild shinigami granted the other one an angry glare. "No, he's not boring. He's really competent and ambitious. I advise you to watch your tongues, just in case you work under him someday. You don't want to lose your heads, do you?" His voice sounded cheerful, although he was raging on the inside. He didn't like people to talk about his friend behind his back. He filled pot and cup with their assigned beverages and returned to their office.

The first thing he perceived was William with his head bedded on his folded arms, sleeping soundly. Quietly, Eric sneaked up closer, placed his tray on the orderly crowded desk of the katashinigami and seized his own chair to keep William company and guard his sleep. He sat there, sipped his coffee and watched his friend slumber. "Isn't that terribly uncomfortable?" he whispered. "I've got a better and cosier idea!" He picked up the tea pot and walked over to Yuigon's door. Knocking silently, he didn't await permission to enter but opened the door and surprised his boss by setting the pot on top of a few documents.

"That's for you. William's not feeling well; I'll bring him to the hospital wing, 'kay?" Once again not caring for an answer, he left and went to gather his co-officer in his arms, carrying him bridal style a few floors upstairs and opened the correct door with his elbow.

"Ella, can we have the bed by the window, please?"

An elderly nurse looked up and smiled when she saw the newly arrived pair. "Yes, of course." She came over to prepare the desired bed for the patient. "What has happened? Is he unconscious?"

"Nay, just sleeping. Don't worry." Eric bedded his friend on the stainless white sheets and took off his black-rimmed glasses.

"So, I conclude you won't need me here, right?"

"Correct, but don't tell Yuigon. I lied to him and said William was sick. Would you do me that favour, hun?" he purred trustingly.

"I won't tell anything," she promised and retreated.

"Well done, Eric Slingby!" A golden eye was opened and pierced him mercilessly. "Why did you need to carry me through the entire main building with everyone to see?"

"Calm down, hardly anyone has seen us. It's Monday afternoon, all are working. Besides, since when have you been awake, may I ask you? You could have protested earlier." Eric sat down on the bottom-end of the bed.

"I'm not complaining, it's alright." William slightly blushed.

"I see. Well, now that I've brought you here, you can use your spare time to take a nap. That's what you wanted."

"Eric?"

"Hm?" He saw the other kneading his hands on the blanket covering him.

"Will you stay with me for a while?"

Eric crooked an eyebrow. _Sweet!_ "Ah, sure. I'll stay until you've fallen asleep."

"No, I mean," William's cheeks grew redder. "Lie here with me."

"Okay. Since you're awake, you can remove shoes and jacket yourself can't you? It'll be more comfortable."

"Yes."

They both took off a few pieces of clothing, remaining in trousers and shirts only.

"But now you'll need to warm me, I'm freezing."

"Yeah, move, then I can get in there, too." He shoved his friend aside and joint William in the cosy bed. The younger man snuggled up to his chest and Eric wrapped his arms around him to protect him from the cold. "Better?"

"Mhm… Good night."

"Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite," Eric rhymed, earning a snort from his friend.

"You're a lion. Shield me," the black reaper demanded, his eyes closed already.

"Don't worry, Sleeping Beauty," the blond grinned.

"I've not heard that!"

* * *

><p>MrsAngelinaTao. <em>Wake Up, Wake Up Dreaming<em>. 14 July 2011.

_Reviews are always welcome! ^^_


End file.
